Talk:Chag Gara
Please do not make edits based on your personal point of view. Corrections are only necessary where errors exist. – AT2Howell 14:26, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :The computer described Chag Gara. I've reworded the entry to point out that the computer described him that way. Also, in the US, "womanizer". In the UK, "womaniser". -- sulfur 14:29, September 13, 2010 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Womanizer – AT2Howell 14:30, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :http://www.thefreedictionary.com/womanizer Better? For every Wikipedia reference, there are 3-4 dictionaries that list things elsewise. -- sulfur 14:33, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I thought it used a 'z' also, but when you tye 'womanizer' into google all you get is a Britany Spears album. Type in 'womaniser' and you get a dozen deffinitions from a dozen dictionary sources. You will see I compromised on this article to keep you happy. – AT2Howell 14:35, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Now you're changing information. The computer stated what his profile was. Your latest edit (which you stated "Chag's profile is "this" profile. your edit removes information. compromise is reached") removes the fact that the computer was the thing that said that he was mentally disturbed. I'd like to know what information my edit removed. None. None at all. In fact, you simply reverted my edit, avoiding any compromise at all. Whatever. Have it your way, I don't really care. -- sulfur 14:36, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Chag's profile is accepted as fact, therefor explaining his lack of popularity in urban centers. This was all part of the conversation they were having. Sorry for any hostility, but the changes that have been associated with these articles have been increasingly slanted to one point of view, where the original version was trying to keep with the actual book. The guy who wrote this one had some serious issues going on here, and we need to accept that this was '76, and things were different then. Trouble is, September 11th rolls around and people start trying to re-word the articles to be more PC. This is annoying. The author didn't like Mohammed. He could write that back then and not fear for his life thanks to the first amendment. To try and twist it to be less offensive is not our place. Want proof that this is a PC issue? No one complains that Kirk was funding a child molester or that McCoy liked a little job site sexaul harrassment. But you make an article about Mohammed...LOOK OUT, here come the 'thought police'. I gave up on the others, but was sure I could swing this one. I guess I was wrong. – AT2Howell 14:43, September 13, 2010 (UTC) See, now the guy that warns me not to remove some little bit of info locks me out to keep me from restoring that little bit of info. This is what we call a 'double standard'. I give up, the strait story loses, the spin wins. Go ahead, do what you have to Capt. I'd hate for you to have to recruit someone else and then thank them on their page, again. – AT2Howell 14:47, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::The page has now been protected, and we already had this discussion the other day AT2Howell, even though you've taken this as your latest excuse to disrupt the wiki. The reason that your interpretation of Mohammed's mention was changed was because it was incorrect. If someone says that something A is similar to something B, it does not logically follow that something A and something B share all traits equally. You are attempting to transpose all of Chag Gara's traits onto Mohammed and Stur and Neerid because they were mentioned to be similar. This isn't a matter of political correctness, it's a matter of you being wrong. :::You obviously, by your own statements, have no desire to present an encyclopedic interpretation of the bare facts of this novel. You've already professed your own moral viewpoints as your reasoning for distorting the information to portray things differently than they could logically be taken. You now profess that you are trying to make a point about 9/11 and political correctness. So you care more about your own disruptive agenda and less about portraying the summary of the novel. :::Another editor pointed out the errors in interpretations, disputed your edits, now other editors have gotten involved and attempted to also correct your errors. I haven't heard one logical reason not to believe my own eyes in having read this myself, nor have I heard anything that portrays Sulfur and Darth Batrus as being anything less than honest in their intentions. -- Captain MKB 14:55, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Dude, I'm walking away. On the way out of this discussion, let's look at your latest commentary. This guy wrote this book in 1976. I read it a month ago. I created these articles on the 9th. No one says anything. September 11th rolls around, and suddenly you get involved. Which is more likely? That there is a 34 year conspiracy to discredit Mohammed in Star Trek, or that you're being overly sensitive? Take ten minutes to consider before you answer. Either way, I give up. Do what you want, like normal. – AT2Howell 15:12, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :FYI, the novel presents it as follows: ::The computer began to speak. "Name, Chag Gara. Age, forty-three. Origin, hill clan, Tara. Subject is a paranoid who believes he has been chosen by the tribal gods to lead a crusade to unify Kyros' city-states under a theocratic government with himself as head. Subject has been able to attract a certain following among the unsophisticated, superstitious hill tribes. Probability is that subject induces highly emotional state in listeners. Biographical data in medical banks indicates subject has been in Andros for several weeks attempting to enlist the city-dwellers in his crusade. His low general intelligence and inability to order his thoughts logically have mitigated against the use of the same tactics in Andros which were moderately successful in the hills. Except for a small scattering of unstable urbanites, subject is considered a mentally disturbed fanatic and has been received with hostility and derision. Probability is .87 that subject will resort to military action. The nearest analogs in data banks are: Mohammed, founder Islam, approximately A.D. 600, planet Sol 3; Stur, founder Thirty Tribes, Year of Blood, planet Vulcan; Nerid..." :Just as an FYI for context here. -- sulfur 15:13, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Put that in the article and let's call it a day. Don't rewrite the sumation I gave to slightly cast different things in a different light. If you care enough to change it, make some postive change. Less complaining to AT2Howell, more writing informative stuff. – AT2Howell 15:17, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I thought you said you were walking away? -- Captain MKB 15:21, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I did. Yelled that one from down the street. This is a phone call from the next town over. – AT2Howell 15:25, September 13, 2010 (UTC)